creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Chronic Insomnia
__NOEDITSECTION__ Insomnia. Inability to sleep. The constant limbo between consciousness and unconsciousness. Stress Causes Sleep Loss Causes Stress A very big part of insomnia is restlessness and stress. Our example will be a teenager with attention-deficit and anxiety. His medication is of a very high dose, and attention-deficit medications like Vyvanse and Adderall are stimulants, meaning they wake you up. He's suffered sleep loss and insomnia in the past, and has learned to live with it. We'll be testing him with a stimulant and a depressant, and seeing how it affects his psyche. Procedure For the first test, we had him stay up from 6 AM, CDT until 12 AM, CDT. Subject's vitals were normal, and he was focusing on drawing. The depressant used in this experiment is 80 proof brandy (Subject drinks lightly), and the stimulant 50 milligrams Vyvanse. Completely normal stuff. Subject takes both together, 00:03 CDT. 00:49 CDT. Subject reports a little dizziness, alcohol taking effect. 01:32 CDT. Subject's drawings become more mundane, speech slurs. 02:14 CDT. Subject reports mild fatigue. 04:27 CDT. Subject notes time, decides to try sleeping. 04:42 CDT. Subject having trouble getting to sleep, shifting constantly. 04:58 CDT. Subject complaining of stomach pain, getting frustrated with lack of sleep. Reports migraines. 06:22 CDT. Sunrise. Subject reports dizziness, decline in motor skills. Subject getting verbally aggressive. 08:00 CDT. Vitals somewhat erratic. Subject given another pill, 50 milligrams Vyvanse. 09:22 CDT. Subject reports "second wind". Showers, does mild exercise, gets dressed. 10:14 CDT. Subject gets on computer. 10:23 CDT. Subject reports increase in migraines. Gets off computer, closes eyes, rubs forehead. 10:37 CDT. Subject visibly unnerved, gets angrier. 10:44 CDT. Subject begins shaking uncontrollably, and paces around room. 11:03 CDT. Subject stops pacing, sits down. Subject appears relatively calm. 11:08 CDT. Subject begins babbling incoherently and rubbing hands together. 11:26 CDT. Subject is quiet. He gets back on the computer. 11:31 CDT. Subject gets off of computer again, reporting the same increase in migraines. 11:47 CDT. Subject tries to sleep again. Subject cannot sleep. 11:53 CDT. Subject begins to weep. Weeping turns to sobbing. Attempts at consolation met with lashing out. 12:00 CDT. Subject tested for vitals, given another pill. Subject had to be restrained for the test. Vitals very erratic. 12:14 CDT. Subject will not open eyes. He is breathing and conscious, but says, quote: "If I close my eyes they go away. I'm not opening them." Several attempts to make him open his eyes were rejected by the subject, who responded with hostility. 12:36 CDT. Subject begins sobbing again. Subject opens his eyes and immediately vomits on the floor. He pauses, stops crying, and drops to his knees, attempting to eat his own sick and smearing it on his hands. Restraint attempt met with shouting and further hostility. We retreated. 12:42 CDT. Subject took off all clothing and vomited again. Subject begins smearing vomit on the cell walls, his chest, arms and his reproductive organs. 12:44 CDT. Subject begins quietly masturbating, covered in vomit. Our stronger-stomached coworkers rush in and manage to restrain him. We attempt to knock him unconscious, but the Subject had been given too many stimulants. 12:57 CDT. Subject's wrists and ankles are cuffed to an examination table. Subject begins screaming. 14:00 CDT. Subject is given another pill. Two of us had to hold his jaws open to get him to take it. 14:45 CDT. Vitals are checked. Subject's heart is beating rapidly, and he's shaking. His vocal chords are beginning to give out. Subject is given an EEG scan. 15:00 CDT. Readings show nothing but beta waves. Subject is near mental/physical overload. Subject is given another pill. 15:06 CDT. Subject thrashing violently against his restraints. Subject clenches his jaws tightly, and his gums begin to bleed. Subject starts screaming again, and his vocal folds finally crack and break. 15:15 CDT. Subject opens his eyes. Subject is perfectly still and his jaws are relaxed. No sign of a pulse. 16:30 CDT. Official report mailed to head office: "Subject 917-95 confirmed dead. Send in the next one." Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Mental Illness Category:Science Category:NSFW